


Lipstick

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Platonic(?) Kissing, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt:a fluffy ficlet about Rhett wanting to kiss Link really badly afterLink applied lipstickon himself in one swipe of the finger in GMM episode #1572





	Lipstick

_Dear Diary,_

_well, you’re not exactly a diary. Just the notes app on my phone. But it felt like the proper way to start since this feels like something a teenage girl would write on their diary._

_By the way, do teenagers keep diaries anymore? Like proper paper ones with those little locks and all? I have to ask Lily._

_Anyway, I guess this is kind of like a confession and the whole ‘dear diary’ vibe felt fitting. I needed to write this down for me. I think I might forget how I felt today and I don’t want to. I need to remember._

_We’re filming a guest episode with Gigi Gorgeous today. She is lovely, but my confession isn’t about her. It’s about Link. The game is What’s In My Suitcase and Link’s “suitcase” obviously had lipstick. It’s always Link and lipstick. And before today it just baffled me. It’s like everyone goes mad when he puts some on. But I guess I kind of get it now._

_Maybe it was the way he applied it with his finger. Like it was nothing. Like he’d done it a hundred times before. And it came out almost perfect. Everyone was clamoring about it when the cameras weren’t rolling anymore. Link was so pleased with himself. All smiley and giggly. Begging for more compliments like a needy, little puppy. And why shouldn’t he? Gigi was right. He was gorgeous._

_I didn’t tell him that though. Maybe I should’ve. I can imagine how he would have blushed. He would have squinted at me before turning his head to hide the warmth creeping onto his cheeks. That lopsided grin would have shifted into a soft and shy one. He would have stared at the floor, eyelashes all long and fluttery. If I would have been exceptionally lucky, he might have even bitten his lip. God, I really should’ve said that to him! Should’ve told him he’s gorgeous every day but today especially._

_I couldn’t stop staring. Stevie caught me. I saw her smirking at me and I just shrugged. Because what else could I do, I was already busted! She made a little kissy face and I gave her an eyeroll. I know she’s always saying she ships us in a jokey kind of way (and for the views) but sometimes I wonder…_

_Everyone knows Link has kissable lips. That’s just a fact, right? It’s not even gay to say that, because it’s the truth. But it might be a bit gay to say that I sometimes think about his lips wrapped around my dick. (God, I hope no one ever reads this thing. Can you password protect notes?) So, maybe it just finally really hit me how much I want to test them out. See if they would be as soft and supple as I imagine._

_Or maybe it was the color of the lipstick. The hot pink or whatever. It suited him. Made his lips more kissable. Like almost womanly but actually not at all. They were still Link’s lips, just enhanced. I guess that’s the whole point of lipstick. Huh. Never thought of that._

_Or it could have been the fact that he was not wearing his glasses. He had the blindfold on, so he couldn’t. And glassless Link always makes me so nostalgic. Reminds me of our youth. The good old days. When it was just the two of us running into the Cape Fear river to cool down. The North Carolina sun beating down on us. Link’s toothy smile and shaggy hair. His hips so narrow I always thought that the swim trunk could slip off at any moment. The time we almost… At least I think we almost. We never talk about it._

_It was probably all of those things._

_I wanted to kiss him. I felt it in my gut. It was this need I have never felt before. A burning that took my breath away. Wanted to get up from this chair and walk up to him and grab that Rendezvous t-shirt and pull him against me. Wanted to see how much of that lipstick I could get transferred on my lips, my neck, my everywhere. I almost did it. Like for real. There was a moment of pure want and I almost let myself do it._

_Almost._

_He probably would have pushed me away before our lips touched. He would have laughed awkwardly and I would have teased him, made it a joke for the cameras. Maybe he still would have known. That I actually wanted_

“Hey, what are you writing?”

Rhett jumped at the sound and turned his head. He was met with bright blue eyes curiously eyeing his phone. Link was looking over his shoulder. Rhett’s heart leaped into his throat and he quickly turned his phone over. He tried to smile like a normal person would. It was hard – if not impossible. 

Link was still wearing the lipstick. He should’ve gone and washed it off as the crew set up for the next part but apparently, he’d decided not to. It was rare for Link to slow down the production. He must have really liked the lipstick.

“Just jotting down some notes about the episode,” Rhett answered trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, wanna share?” 

“No. It’s…um…nothing very interesting,” Rhett stammered, still smiling his non-smile, hoping his heart beating against his rib cage wasn’t actually as loud as it felt like for him. Link smiled and shrugged. He turned to leave and Rhett let out a relieved breath and he turned back towards the cameras.

There was a faint shuffling behind him. Rhett felt Link’s warm breath on his cheek before he felt the soft press of his lips. Rhett’s vision blurred at the edges and his breath caught. Time stopped and Link’s lips stayed on his skin for an eternity. Suddenly, time snapped back on and Link’s lips were gone. In their place was a soft touch of his fingertips. Link’s gently caressed the lipstick stain on Rhett’s burning cheek. There was a low chuckle and a whisper near Rhett’s ear.

“Suits you.”

Then he was gone. 

And Rhett was left reeling.


End file.
